Miunderstood
by bianka1277
Summary: Scoteng, incest, bdsm, abuse and rape. One-side usuk
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur POV

Leaning back against my chair, I sighed. 'I will call it a day and finish the rest tomorrow,' I thought.

On my way to bed, I picked up the phone. I hesitated a bit, but I decided not to call him about not going back to the family house. He would be independent from me sooner or later, so therewould be no need to tell him anything. Besides, we hardly had a proper conservation as a family.

He hated me to the core.

Morning came, the phone rang. I answered the phone only to hear an annoying American voice from the other line.

"Dude, don't tell me you're still half asleep. Anyway, we haven't gone out for a drink for a while. So I will meet you at the usual pub tonight. I'll take no for the answer!" he hung up immediately without giving me the chance to reply. That was so typical of him. And there were still so much works to be done...

Night fell and it only took about 15 minutes from my house to the pub on foot. I managed to finish the work, so I guessed that I didn't need to refuse. It had been a long time since I last went to the pub.

"Hey, DUDE!?" I was cut off from my thought. "What are you doing spacing out like that?"

"Sorry, just lost in thought," I replied as he dragged me along. "Come on, let's go."

When I arrived at the pub, I suddenly heard a familiar voice; "Such a lovely night for a drink, don't you think?" I turned around only to the see the frog and a Canadian. America slowly approached them. Somebody sat next to that frog—I couldn't see the face, but there was no mistaking the dark red hair. I silently left the bar, hoping no one would notice.

I had nothing else to do and the work had been done, therefore I went for a walk around the town. It was cold, it was snowing and dark so there was hardly anyone on the street. While I was walking, I thought about the day when I was little. Then, I got a strange feeling someone was watching me. I turned back to see a car, the engine turned off. I saw an angry, certain Scotsman stepping out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in annoyance.

"I should be the one asking that one question. What are you doing with that brat!? More importantly, why haven't you answer any of my phone call?!" he asked angrily. I know it was not good to pick on his bad side. But I just want to get it over it.

"It's none of your business. Like you really care," I turned my back on him and walked away.

All of sudden, someone gagged me, and I knew it was him. I attempted to fight back but my assaulter pinned my down the snow-covered ground. He grabbed both my arms, tied them behind my back and my legs as well. I couldn't scream and I was immobile.

'Can this day get any worse?' I thought. I was lifted to the car and was shoved into the back. He looked at me and grinned.

"Sweet dream because you will need it, wee brother!" I was terrified every time I saw him like this. This wasn't good, but there was nothing I could do as I watched the trunk lid closed on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2:**

Alasdair POV

A few minutes before America and England arrived—

"You didn't know? England was thinking of moving permanently out of your house. All the preparation had been done. A new house had been bought in London. That's strange, I thought he had told you, since America was the one that told me," Canada said curiously.

France was about to choke on the wine, he tried and gave a signal for the Canadian to stop talking. But too late, I had heard every word, and was hissing while gulping down the wine. Right after i placed the glass, a nasty American voice was heard.

"Hey! France. Sorry for the long wait, took me a while to drag the eyebrows to the pub!" I turned, but there was no sign of the Englishman. "That's odd, he asked me to help him withsomething the next time we met. He must have forgotten!" faking concern, I decided to stand up, repressing the dark grin on my face. "I will be leaving early today!"

'That brat, always avoiding me as much as possible... I'm going to have a serious talk with him.'

I bought some duct tape in case his stubborn little brother decided to ignore him.

Back at the bar—

"America, why did you invite him!? More importantly, why are you talking about the house? It's bad enough that Matthew has accidently talked about it, now you too! Are your brain made from hamburgers!?" the Frenchmen sighed, giving up on the twins.

"But what's the matter? I thought he could use a drink after all that stressful work," America asked.

"Well, that's okay, but you do not let Scotland and England drink together. It's a really, really bad idea. Especially when their politic is in a tight spot right now!" a horrifying realization dawned upon America. France hoped that nothing bad happened; although he couldn't be too sure.

Arthur POV

I woke up feeling dizzy, and the sensation of something wrapped around my neck. I was horrified to saw a chain connected to the foot of the bed when I sat up. Worse that I was in a dress—a maid dress, actually.

'What the...' I lifted my hand and touched my neck, wincing when I realized that it was a collar, complete with padlock. I took a deep breath to calm myself and tried to remember what happened yesterday. He put me in the back of his car, so I might have fainted inside. 'Putting that aside, I need to figure out where he had taken me...'

"So, you are awake," I jumped hearing the voice. "Quite a mess you made yesterday, I had to knock you out so you probably still feel tired."

I glared at him. "This isn't funny, Scott. Where the hell am I? And what's with this collar and outfit?! I demand an explanation!"

"Well then, how about you tell me about the house in London and that American boy of yours," Scotland replied. I wasn't surprised much; he was bound to know this sooner or later.

"Do not act like that, Scott! I'm sick of it! I'd rather hang out with America than you who only pretend to care!" I turned my face away, tired of dealing with him. Without warning, he grabbed the chain of the collar and yanked the chain, causing me to fall out of the bed and my body to hit the floor.

"Seems like you still haven't understand your position. From now on, you will stay on the floor and earn your right to sleep on bed. You got that!" a powerful kick in my stomach made me gaspfor air. Even so, I still gave him a furious look.

He pulled my hair up until our faces nearly met. I tried to shake his hand off but to no avail, his grip was too strong. "You know, I can't wait to break a brat like you. Don't worry, I have prepared a lot of thing that will make you scream on top of your lungs, my little brother," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but to feel terrified.

I had to think of a way to escape, soon.


End file.
